Sigma-Team (game company)
Sigma-Team is a Russian independent game development studios specializing of PC Windows and Mobile games was founded by 2003, It was located to headquarters is in Novosibirsk and its office will be in Tyumen. A groups of russian development crew whose made is known for first game produced of Alien Shooter, Zombie Shooter, Alien Hallway and others. History Sigma-Team was founded and opening company in 2003 by the russian development crew, The developer has started with the first game produced to used by C++ as create to Alien Shooter engine prior of small groups was designer, 3D animator, programmer, environment art, HUD designer and equipment their developed to first game as current for focussing prior to released with shareware games. Sigma-Team released the first game produced to Alien Shooter. As the first game produced was big success with award to best shareware shooter game, The same game of the year award from previously as a till was made that known awhile has whom make WarBlade have released in previously released ago. Moved their the second game produced, Sigma-Team also next game produced to Crazy Lunch, And even the Alien Shooter to planned are operated to sequel with Alien Shooter, As well as the Alien Shooter 2. In 2013, Sigma-Team also the platforms with Mobile games to Alien Shooter, Zombie Shooter and sometimes later that year with their updated to upgrading with Generator, money and various of weapons to newest version of Zombie Shooter, Alien Shooter TD Sigma-Team still it been also actives with Russian indie game studios is creatively one made with Alien Hallway 2 prior to released as PC Windows. Development Crew * Vitaliy Maltsev - programming, founder of the company. * Alexander Grinberg (Shushkov) - game design , graphics , management , the founder of the company. * Michael Murashov - game design , support, management , sales and marketing , the founder of the company. * Ivan Murashov - support, sales and marketing . * Ilya Voronov - game design , management , sales and marketing . * Maxim Postnikov - game design . * Vyacheslav Sedovich - graphics . Games Game Produced by Sigma-Team, Inc. * Alien Shooter * Crazy Lunch * Alien Shooter: Fight for Life * Theseus - Return of the Hero * Alien Shooter: The Experiment * Alien Shooter 2 * Alien Shooter Vengeance * Zombie Shooter * Alien Shooter: Gold Edition * Chac's Temple * Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded * Alien Shooter: Revisited * Zombie Shooter 2 * Alien Shooter Survive * Alien Hallway * Alien Shooter 2 - Conscription * I am Weapon * Alien Shooter TD * Alien Hallway 2 Platforms to Mobile Games * Alien Shooter * Alien Shooter Free * Crazy Lunch * Alien Shooter: The Lost City * Zombie Shooter * Alien Shooter TD Notes * The game engine also used to Microsoft Visual C++ prior are used by Alien Shooter engine External Links * Sigma-Team website * Sigma-Team website with English translate Category:Sigma Team (game company(